


Fan vid: Quinn

by koalathebear



Category: Homeland
Genre: Angst, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2877383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoping this doesn't get deleted like some of my other videos ...</p><p>Video dedicated to Peter Quinn, our favourite CIA Black Ops guy with a heart of gold ... Spoilers all through season 4 and the violence and character death relates to Fara of course :'(  Music is from Ender's Game ... I love this music and it seemed to fit perfectly ...  I hope other people like it, too!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan vid: Quinn

[Quinn](http://vimeo.com/115458690) from [koala bear](http://vimeo.com/user5096790) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
